


Little Lost Kitten

by schmad20



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, It's just cute, Nalu - Freeform, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia Fluff, Natsu's fucking whipped, Oneshot, They love each other so much, They're both lovesick dweebs, They're just too too scared to do anything about it, drunk Lucy, except lucy's drunk, nalu oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schmad20/pseuds/schmad20
Summary: Natsu couldn't even bear the thought of Lucy with someone else. One of the reasons why he loves the fact that she kicks every guys butt. But she's missing, completely drunk, and alone except for a sleeping Happy in her hands... To say that Natsu is completely freaking out, is an understatement. (just something sweet and fluffy!)





	Little Lost Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the elricsforever on tumblr! Her post was:
> 
> Can anyone of you write a fic where Natsu is horrified at the thought of a drunk kitty-fied Lucy being cozy with another male?
> 
> (Whether Natsu likes it or not, he wants to be the only one to handle a drunk Lucy)

"Natshu~!" Lucy whined and poked the pinkette's face, the alcohol thick on her breath. "Scatch under my chin!" She was tucked under Natsu's arm while his other shoveled food into his mouth.

"N-no! Sthay sthill! I'm eating!" Natsu said, grabbing her hand that was poking his red food-filled cheeks and placed it gently back on her lap. Anything to distract himself from  _her_.

She pouted cutely, her bottom lip protruding out. "Fine, then I'll just have to feed you myself!" She grabbed a fork that was nearby and stabbed a small chunk of the roast beast that the workers of the bathhouse had brought in for them and leaned into his face.

"Now, open up~" She purred and shoved the morsel into his agaped mouth.

"Luc-!" He nearly choked on the bite for she had shoved the utensil much too far. He coughed a bit and chewed slowly. Although Lucy feeding him was something he's daydreamed about, this is  _not_  what he imagined it to be like. She and the girls had gotten into the booze again while he and the other men of the guild had been in the sauna, the alcohol turning her into a "Cuddly kitty". She always got weird when she was drunk. Well, _weirder_. She would latch herself onto his arm, or any appendage for that matter, and would start purring and behaving like a cat.

Although he had to admit that it wasn't that he didn't like the experience. In fact, it was quite the opposite, he enjoyed any and every moment he had with her like always, it's just that… He wasn't used to Luce acting like  _this_. Usually,  _he_  was the more direct, cuddly one and she'd just either brush him off or accept his actions, not her being this… this  _flirting_   _cutie_. He didn't know what to expect or how to act.

"Here comes another one~," She cooed, a fork with another chunk of meat nearing his mouth in her little hand. She had situated herself in his lap kneeling in front of him while he sat criss-cross. Her dark brown eyes were half-lidded as she looked back up at him dreamily, her dark eyelashes fluttering. Her soft, peachy lips pursed into a soothing smile. Her cheeks were rosy either from her actions or her drunken state. The light blue bathrobe was now sliding ever so slightly off her shoulder showing a delightful amount of creamy skin…

 _Mavis, she's gonna be the death of me,_ He thought.

"Say ah~" She said waiting for him to swallow the first bite she had given him, slightly impatient. He had been so awestruck by her that he has forgotten to finish chewing. He gulped dumbly and opened his mouth and closed his lips around the food hesitantly. She leaned back slightly and hummed, satisfied with his cooperation. His cheeks flushed even more so. _Mavis, she is just too cute._

"Good kitty-kitty..." She praised. She threw the fork aside and wrapped her arms around his neck and patted his pink head, slow and gentle. She slowly began to put even more of her weight on him as she fell asleep and slumped heavily on his chest.

He immediately relaxed when he was sure that she was asleep as he heard her slow breathing. " _Finally_ …" He whispered softly, he didn't know how much longer he would have lasted with her behaving like that. It would be the end of him for all he knew.

He sighed. "C'mere you." He scooped her up in his arms and laid back against the pillows that were piled behind them. The blond's slow warm breath blew past his neck where she was nestled, sending a shiver down his spine. He turned his head over and noticed Happy was passed out on a plush violet pillow beside him and chuckled. He gently picked up the exceed and placed him on Lucy's back.

A slow rumbling that he had been suppressing for the past half hour had started to vibrate in his chest. He chuckled, the sound coming out in chuffs from his purring. This is what the blond had been wanting the whole time. All dragons purr, same with their dragon slayer counterparts, each purr different depending on the individual. Natsu, in his case, tried to keep this from happening as much as he could. It was quite embarrassing. Imagine if any of the other guild members found out. Lucy, Happy, and any other dragon slayer are the only ones who knew about purring as far as he knew, and he and the others wanted to keep it that way. But with the celestial mage that he was so enamored with around, who made him  _so_ happy, it became even  _harder_  to suppress...

Just as he was about to settle himself to sleep, he noticed an important detail.

_Shit!_

_I have to pee! Fuck!_

He groaned in frustration for realizing so late. Who knew when he was going to get a moment like this with her again! And yet, his bladder was screaming for him to get up, especially with Lucy laying on him. Muttering some curses, he maneuvered the blond beauty and the blue exceed off him so that they were curled up on the pile of pillows comfortably.

Lucy laid there, Happy cradled in her arms as she cuddled him. She looked so beautiful. He smiled softly as a lock on golden hair fell across her face as she shifted. A large, warm and calloused hand moving to remove it before he could even stop himself. He reached forward and tucked the lock behind her ear and let his hand remain there a bit longer, marveling at how soft her cheeks and hair were. How could someone be so  _soft_? He laughed at her dreamy expression, drool was falling from her lips.

Sadly, his bladder couldn't remain as it was and he  _really_ needed to go. Clearing his throat, he retracted his hand away from her face and stood up. He sighed and quickly dashed towards the door, locking it behind him to make sure that no one disturbed his two precious treasures.

Little did he know that the handle of the door slammed as he locked it, it rattled the room. A glass of water tipped over on the blond who snorted as she woke. "Wha…?"

She sat up, Happy still asleep in her arms as she searched the room, looking for any sign of the pink-haired dragon slayer.

"Natshu…? Where'd you go?" She whimpered, alcohol still in her system although she had passed out. She lost her balance a bit as she stood but regained it as she leaned on the mural of cranes in a field with mountains in the back of the wall next to her. Holding the sleeping exceed in one hand, her other opened the door and wandered out. Her petite frame disappearing through the candlelit hallway searching for her "kitty".

* * *

Natsu splashed water on his face from the sink to cool himself. Steam came off his heated body and fogged the mirror in front of him. He sighed, tilted his pink head back and closed his eyes. Even this far away from her she still affected him so. He just could never get her out of his head. The whole time he was with her, he had to restrain himself. Whenever she would go close to his face he had to hold himself back from kissing her. She was so  _close_. He could've kissed her like he always wanted. But he could never do something like that to her, he loved her too much. She was  _drunk_ for Mavis's sake! 

He needed to think of something else. He needed to distract himself. The scented candles that were burning his nose were driving him crazy, so he swallowed their flames just because. He was also still hungry… He flushed, maybe Lucy would feed him again if she woke up...

Speaking of which he needed to back to the celestial mage.

He pushed the door and walked out and through the halls to the room where they were staying-

_Wait… Why was the door open?_

"Shit! Lucy!" Panic coursed through him as he bolted into the room. He scrambled around the room, flinging pillows left and right in case she had burrowed into them. He frantically called her name but he could find no sign of her and flew out the door in search. He sniffed the air, she couldn't be far. "Lucy! Lucy, where are you?!"

"Geez," Natsu muttered, his fingers again weaving through his tousled pink locks. "I'm gone for five minutes to go to the bathroom and she wanders off!" He sprinted throughout the hallways of the bathhouse, nearly flying as he slipped on rugs, searching for any sign of the tipsy blonde.

He sighed and shook his head to clear his thoughts on how rosy her soft cheeks were or how her chocolate eyes looked so dreamlike...He had to find her, who  _knows_  what she could've gotten into! He honestly shouldn't have left her alone in the first place! As strong and powerful as she was, she was vulnerable right now. Oh Mavis, what if anyone else found her like this?!

A woman in a simple white uniform walked past him with a cart filled with towels. He skidded to a stop, "Ma'am, have you seen a pretty blond girl come through?! She has big brown eyes and is about this tall?!" He held his hand where she stood approximately, near the exact middle of his ribs.

"O-oh, uh," The woman started, she was caught off guard by the man who looked like he may have had a heart attack or may be going through one at the moment, she wasn't sure. Hope began to fill him for a moment "I'm not sure, sir, but I will let you know if I find her-."

"If you do find her, just keep her in one place!" Natsu interrupted, already nearing to the corner as he sprinted. "Make sure she won't wander off again!"

He turned and saw steam rise from a room across his way.  _Of course! She's probably in the steam room! She loves being warm!_

Not realizing that he had walked into the  _girl's_ steam room.

"Lucy?! Lucy, you in here?!" He called as he burst into the hot place. Women started shrieking and running away. He blushed darkly and covered his eyes. Luckily they all had towels wrapped around them, he didn't want to see  _them_ naked. He just wanted to find his Luce. "Hey have any of you ladies seen a pretty blond come around?! Her name is Lucy Heartfilia! I'm looking for her, it's really important!"

"Hell no, creep!" A girl on his left shrieked. He heard something whizz past his head and ducked. Why were they so mad? He didn't see anything and it wasn't like he came in here to peek on them.

"So, I'm taking that you haven't seen her?"

" **Get the fuck out of here, asshole!"**

"Alright, sorry for coming in! If you see her, tell me!" And he dashed back out the room.  _Okay, so she wasn't in there, where else could she possibly be-_

His blood ran cold, yet the air around him filled with blistering heat. He clenched his fist, his knuckles turning white.

_Oh, Mavis._

_She could have wandered into the_ _ **men's**_   _room._

" _ **Those motherfuckers! I'll fucking cremate them!"**_ he roared so loudly that it was heard throughout the whole entire bath house, enraged with everything.

He could just see it. She'd be wandering around when some perverted piece of shit would just take her. He's seen and heard what all the bastards would talk about in the bathhouse. Just imagining her in the arms of someone else filled him with blinding hot fury. She's not in the right mind to defend herself and kick their ass like she usually does whenever a pervert catcalls or even  _tries_  something on the streets! And he's not there to make sure she's alright! He's so fucking dumb! He unknowingly left burnt footprints in his wake, most caught on fire completely.

He kicked the men's door off its hinges, sending it flying to who knows where. " _ **Which one of you fuckers have her?!"**_ His robe nearly burning off of him. He was breathing heavily from all the stress and tension in him. He glared at every single one of the men in the room and if looks could kill, they would've been murdered one hundred times over. The few men he recognized was Max, Warren, Nab, Jet, and Droy, all the men had jumped out of the boiling water and huddled together and shook with fear as temperature raised higher and higher.

When Natsu didn't get an answer he advanced forward. " _ **Well?!"**_

The first one to speak was Max. "Well, uh, who exactly are you looking for?" he said in a quiet and trembling voice.

" _ **What do you mean 'who'?! It's Lucy! Where is she?!"**_

"Natshu? Ish that you?"

Time seemed to freeze. He turned around, the temperature of the room dropping almost immediately as he saw she was just standing the burnt doorway. She held Happy who was sleeping in her arms like a dolly. Her gorgeous brown eyes gazed back up at him as if she was dreaming. Her robe was starting to fall off her shoulder, Happy probably was the only thing that held her robe up. She had heard him while he was on his rampage and followed his voice.

He couldn't possibly describe how relieved he was.

"Oh Mavis, Lucy!" He went up and wrapped his arms his around her tightly while securing the knot of her robe and resetting it to cover her. He didn't want  _them_ seeing her. He was surprised that the little exceed has not woken up, Natsu was probably crushing him in their bear-hug.

"Why'd you leave the room?" He asked gently. While he still had his arms around her, one hand cupped her cheek tilted it up to look him in the eye, thumb idly rubbing the spot just underneath her eye. He checked her over for any possible injuries. His look of absolute worry surprising the other men who were still in shock of their near-death experience.

Lucy yawned and rubbed her eyes cutely like a child. "I was trying to find you. Where were you?"

Natsu smiled softly at her, a warmth that he could only get around her swelling within him. She was looking for  _ **him**_ , she wanted to find  _ **him**_. "I was just going to the bathroom, weirdo. I was going to come back."

Lucy only hummed in reply and leaned on Natsu, who couldn't be happier to do so.

"C'mon, let's go back to the room."

"Carry me?" She mumbled as she leaned on him for support, she was so tired. She raised her arms and opened and closed her little hands in a 'Gimme' sort of fashion.

 _This again,_ he thought as he could only smile. "Alright, just make sure you hold on to me, okay?" He lowered himself so that he scooped her up under her knees and around her back. She hummed softly and tried to even snuggle closer to him. He laughed at her antics.

"Comfy?"

"Mmmm…"

_Dude, you're so fucking whipped._

A voice echoed in his head, his face turning a rosy hue as he nearly out the door. He turned around to see Warren giving him a thumbs up and while the other guildmates made kissy faces and posed way too dramatically. Embarrassed beyond words he only mouthed " _Fuck you"_ back at them, as to not wake Lucy, and rushed out the door. He couldn't deal with them now.

He started to retrace his steps back to where the room was, which was pretty easy considering that he left a trail of burnt footprints. Now that he wasn't in his "Gotta-find-Lucy" Frenzy, he noticed that the spa was truly quite fancy. And to think that it was Gramps, who was always worried about money, was who paid for the trip for all the guildmates.  _They were even staying the Night!_  He heard a giggle from his arms and looked to see Lucy smiling back up at him with a victorious yet sleepy smile.

"You're purring~" She whispered, poking his chest with one hand as the other was still holding Happy. Sure enough, the low rumble was reverberating through him. He had not even noticed, he was trying to remember which room was theirs until he finally pushed opened the door then kicked it closed. He walked to the middle of the room and placed her gently upon the pillows.

He smiled, "Yeah… I guess I am."

She giggled again and pulled him down beside her. She hugged him tightly, petting his head sweetly.

"You're my kitty, Natshu…" she whispered softly and with one final pat on his head, she curled up against him.

Hearing the statement made his heart soar. He almost wanted to jump up and shout at the top of his lungs and do a happy dance, the only thing that kept him from doing so was the celestial mage in his arms.

"And you're my Luce, Luce." He whispered as he too curled up to sleep for the night.

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I did it!
> 
> So yeah, I just love thinking about how magic effects mages. I think that when they learn it that it somehow either fuses into the DNA or is just part of them. Which is what I did with Natsu's purring because it makes sense and is kinda cute! Another example is that I also believe that Lucy is a Night owl because of her magic with the stars because it's when they're out so yeah! I had fun with this!
> 
> Love all of you precious cuties! Please Comment!


End file.
